Resembling The Past
by Chibi Pikapuff
Summary: Mikey is searching for his twin brother, but among the existance of the Technos', will he end up desperately trying to find his own identity?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe. However, any characters not featured in the show belong to me.  
  
This story was originally co-written with a friend, Calissa. However I am now writing on my own.  
  
Prologue: Power and Chaos  
  
It was chaos. The Guardian had said the plane carried the true bringers of power and chaos to the city, and it was already beginning. Kids ran the streets in terror; others gazed in awe at the object in the sky, something that had not been seen since the virus had brought devastation to the planet.  
  
A figure watched, silently. His sparkling blue/grey eyes scanned the city, the peace of the hill on which he was standing contrasting with the confusion below him.  
  
His blonde hair, falling just below his ears, blew in the breeze and he constantly had to brush it from out of his eyes, as not to miss anything that was happening. He knew exactly who these people were. He had been watching, as he did so frequently, he knew their plans, and he knew the people in the city were in danger. But it was not this that had brought him to the city. He was on a mission, to find someone he had once known, and as the anticipation hit him, he realised he was really looking forward to this meeting, and he hoped it would go the way he'd been dreaming of since his journey had begun… 


	2. Chapter One: Forgiveness

Chapter One: Forgiveness  
  
Luke had a decision to make. He didn't believe that The Guardian would simply allow him to leave if he decided against joining the Chosen again. But his beliefs were disallowing him to just give in and go with him. He had to say something. The guy who had once been his leader was waiting expectantly for his answer.  
  
"Do you see me worthy to rejoin the cause?" he asked, finally.  
  
"I see Zoot's spirit burning within you. Clearly he has forgiven you."  
  
"But have you forgiven me?" Luke said only to buy some time while he decided what he was to do.  
  
"It is not for me to forgive," The Guardian said simply. "It is for Zoot."  
  
Bray was one of the hundreds viewing the plane circling the skies, and the figures appearing from it. He had left the barn on hearing the noise of the engine, and was now as awed by it as everyone else. He could hear Amber screaming in pain from inside the building, but needed to know they were safe before he went back in. Satisfied that the people coming from the plane were at a safe distance, he retreated back into the barn to help Amber all he could.  
  
The "watcher" was back. Spotting two figures standing near a lake, and what looked like a boat docked there, he had taken his gaze away from the plane and had proceeded to get as close to Luke and The Guardian without them spotting him. He had managed to get as close as two metres, which showed him that they were deep in conversation and weren't really aware of what was going on around them. He now spotted another guy nearby, who was wearing a long blue robe and had a mindless grin on his face.  
  
"I trust you have not made your decision yet?" The Guardian was saying. The watcher could tell that whomever he was speaking to was in trouble. He could tell by the speaker's tone of voice. He had to do something. But what?  
  
"Luke," The speaker continued. "You are one of us. As the Guardian of the cause, I know that have been chosen, chosen by Zoot."  
  
The watcher almost gasped aloud as he heard that name. He had heard that name so many times on his quest; it was a name that meant a lot to him. He knew he couldn't do anything. He knew this leader wasn't going to listen to reason, and he knew it would be dangerous to even try. So he remained a watcher, and as he was watching, he remembered.  
  
He had been to the city before. A long time ago, before his quest had started. He had seen the chaos, the destruction, and he had seen who was causing it. The Locos. A fierce, relentless tribe who were trying to fulfil their dream of ruling the entire city. However, this wouldn't be a good thing. They were dangerous, and any city that was ruled them was one that he didn't want to be in, even if he did have a connection with this unruly tribe. He watched the police car driving up and down the streets, bringing terror to anyone who got in its way. He knew he had to leave the city. He had come to find someone special, and he had, but he was never going to be able to talk to this person, it was too dangerous. With tears coming to his eyes, he glanced at the car driving past one more time, before turning round and heading towards the edge of the city. As he reached the top of the hill he looked back once more at the deserted streets, wiped a tear from his face and turned again, never looking back for fear of not being able to leave.  
  
As he watched the figures talking by the boat, another tear came to his eye, and once again he wiped it away, feeling ashamed even though no one was watching… 


	3. Chapter Two: Memories

Chapter Two: Memories  
  
This chapter was written by Calissa.  
  
His wavy blond hair blew into his face, as the wind grew stronger forcing him to  
  
wrap his jacket tighter around to stop the cold. He watched the figures eagerly;  
  
they had not yet stopped talking. Suddenly there was a sound; something had  
  
snapped. The watcher spun around to see a women stood with her hands on her  
  
hips.  
  
"Hey, what you doing here?" The watcher whispered in a joke like manner.  
  
"Well, they don't call us the watchers of the world for nothing!"  
  
"Excuse me!" The watcher looked at the girl with a smile.  
  
"Sorry," She laughed quietly, "I mean, Batz, watcher of the world!"  
  
The watcher looked at the girl and smiled again causing her to blush.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Oww" He began to remember the figures. "Same as you I suppose."  
  
"Ay?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
The watcher beckoned her to the small hut he was stood behind. He knelt down and  
  
peered around the side. Then turned back.  
  
"Get down!" he whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shhh!" He quietly called back.  
  
She knelt down next to the watcher as he pointed to the two figures that stood  
  
by the lake.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked examining the figures closely.  
  
"Luke, time is running out all the true bringer of chaos have completed stage  
  
one we need you for stage two. Are you with us or not?"  
  
Luke looked at the guardian who held a blank expression giving nothing away.  
  
Luke closed his eyes and remembered what it was like when the chosen first  
  
started out.  
  
"I know what your thinking Luke, and yes, it will be like the old days!"  
  
Luke stared at the man standing at the end near the plane. He slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, I will." Luke's words trailed off as the Guardian walked to the plane. He  
  
lightly smiled and nodded to the man.  
  
It's getting cold out here, don't you think we better get back?" The girl spoke  
  
as she pulled her soft fur from around her hips and over her shoulders.  
  
"Shhh," he echoed. "You go, I wanna stay and watch."  
  
"We've been here over an hour."  
  
"Satin! You go if you want too but I'm staying here!" he moaned.  
  
"You can't stay out like this, you're getting all worked up again, just come  
  
back!"  
  
Satin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Are you listening to me? We have to go back"  
  
The gust of wind wrapped it self around the pair chilling them to the bone. The  
  
plane had lifted and to its destiny it flew.  
  
"See, nothing to watch now."  
  
He looked half mad as they walked back.  
  
The rusty metal gate squeaked as Satin pushed it as it get through, she held it  
  
open.  
  
"Thanks!" He spoke for the first time since their argument.  
  
The softly sloping steps led up to the old pine door to their tribal house.  
  
"Hay, what happened to you two?" Alexia asked as they came through the door.  
  
"We got lost didn't we Mikey!" Satin laughed.  
  
"Real funny!" Mikey replied.  
  
"Mike what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing…" He sighed as he walked into the old kitchen. Mikey took a chocolate  
  
bar out of the cupboard and began to eat.  
  
"I'll be in my room and I would like to be alone."  
  
Mikey ran up the stairs and into room that lay on the left. He slowly closed the  
  
door as tears streaked down his pale face. He walked over to the cob webbed  
  
covered window and sat on the chair which lay to the side. He reached under his  
  
pillow and pulled out a picture. Memories merged together as his head pounded.  
  
Tears furiously ran down his face. He stared at the picture searchingly.  
  
"ZOOT." 


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations  
  
"Mikey? What is it?" Satin said, wandering into his room with a worried look on her face. As he heard her voice, Mikey quickly slipped the photo he had been holding into his pocket, and casually wiped a tear from his cheek.  
  
"Is it me, or does being alone mean something different nowadays?" he said, annoyed.  
  
"I said: What's wrong?" She sat down on the bed beside him even though she hadn't been invited.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. I've known you too long for you to be able to shrug things off like that. So, tell me the truth this time. What is it?"  
  
"It's none of your business, that's what," he said bitterly.  
  
"I thought we were friends. Or have I just been kidding myself all this time?"  
  
"We are friends… It's just –," he hesitated. "OK then. I'll tell you. It started just before my parents died…"  
  
I was in my room. I was there a lot during the time of the virus. I'd sit there for hours on my own to avoid the constant reminders of the devastation that was going on around me. I hoped that if I sat there long enough it would end and I wouldn't have to witness the terror. In the end though, it didn't make any difference.  
  
"Mikey?" The door opened and my parents came in. Both of them. That was unusual, I didn't really get on with my dad.  
  
"Come in," I said, attempting to hide my confusion.  
  
They sat down on the bed next to me and my mum seemed to take a deep breath before she spoke.  
  
"We've got something to tell you," she said, simply.  
  
"Sounds serious," I replied, sitting up.  
  
"We thought it was the right time to tell you. You've got a brother."  
  
I sat there for a few minutes in silence. I didn't know what to feel. I wasn't angry. I guess I was just shocked.  
  
"So… What is he? Older? Younger?" I managed to say eventually.  
  
My parents looked at each other for a moment before admitting: "He's your twin."  
  
I realised it then. That feeling I'd had for years. The feeling that there was another part of me somewhere. It had always confused me. But now it made absolute sense. But there was still something that bothered me.  
  
"If I have a brother… Then how come I never knew?" I asked.  
  
"You were separated at birth. We adopted you, and another family adopted your brother. We were going to tell you earlier but we never quite found the right time."  
  
"So why now?"  
  
"This virus is getting serious. Half of the town's adult population is already dead. The rest of us will be as well soon. We went you to do something for us. Find your brother. His name is Martin. Martin Fielding."  
  
"… So you see. I have to find him? I told my parents I would, and I'm not going to stop until I do." Mikey said, with determination in his eyes.  
  
"Then why are you upset?" Satin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's hopeless! I keep thinking I'm getting somewhere and then it just falls through. I had this stupid idea that this 'Zoot' guy was my brother, but I listened to the way those freaky guys were saying about him, and I don't think it's possible."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They made him sound… Evil."  
  
"You won't know for sure if you don't do anything about it. You can't sit here on your own not speaking to anyone. You've got to get out there and do something," Satin smiled and Mikey turned and smiled back.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "You're a real friend." The pair shared a quick hug before Satin stood up.  
  
"We made dinner. Want some?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Mikey said, standing up. "Then tomorrow, I begin my search for Zoot," he said enthusiastically. But would he be so happy when he found out the real story of the legend of Zoot? 


	5. Chapter Four: An Innocent Warrior

Chapter 4: An innocent warrior  
  
The next morning Mikey was in much higher spirits. He had dreamed that night of a reunion. The first meeting of Mikey and his twin brother Martin. As he walked down for breakfast, humming softly to a song he'd been playing on his Walkman, he literally banged into someone, his mind in a world of happiness. The bump brought him back to reality and he glanced up to see who he had crashed into. His cheeks turned red as he stared into the face of Satin.  
  
"Uh… Sorry," he murmured, facing the floor.  
  
"It's OK," she smiled softly. "You seem happier today," she commented.  
  
"I am," Mikey replied. "I can feel it. Today is the day when I will find my brother."  
  
"I hope you're right," she smiled. "I hate to see you so down. It ruins your pretty face." Mikey blushed again and once again turned to the floor.  
  
"You embarrass to easily," she grinned before heading towards the kitchen. Mikey followed behind, confused as to what Satin's intentions towards her were.  
  
As Mikey entered the kitchen a confused look appeared on his face. The usually full kitchen was empty apart from one girl by the stove cooking.  
  
"Soph?" Mikey asked. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" she replied. "That tribe you were talking about yesterday declared war on the city. They've gone to join in the fight."  
  
"They're joining in?!" he exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"I thought it was a bit strange myself, but Zeph ordered it."  
  
Mikey huffed. Zeph was their leader, a guy Mikey didn't get on with at all. He liked fighting and Mikey knew this 'war' was just a way of him showing off his skills. So much for watching, Mikey thought. Zeph wouldn't watch. He'd be right there among the people thrashing that sword about like he was leader of the city, not just the tribe.  
  
"I'm going to find them." Mikey announced. He was going to show Zeph once and for all that fighting wasn't the way to go, even if it meant someone would have to get hurt.  
  
"Then I'm going with you," Satin made a second announcement.  
  
"You can't. It's too dangerous. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Oh please! I can take care of myself. I'm not a wimp."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" he trailed off. Satin was strong minded and very stubborn. There was no way she would chance her mind.  
  
"You leave me to worry about myself," she smiled and headed off to get ready. Mikey headed in the opposite direction to his room.  
  
Soon, the two were ready to leave the Watcher's base. Mikey had packed enough food to last him, and plenty of water. He hadn't however, packed any weapons. He didn't agree with fighting. However he was prepared to have to hurt a couple of people in order to stop Zeph from fighting, and he had his own weapon. His fists.  
  
"Bye Sophs," Satin cried as they made their way away from the house. Mikey was worried about what was ahead of them, but the thought of seeing his brother still remained prominent, and this gave him a sense of optimism as he walked away from the house… 


	6. Chapter Five: Amnesia

**Chapter 5 - _Amnesia_**

"Zeph!" Mikey shouted to his leader, a tall guy with flowing black hair and wearing clothes to match. He was fighting a lone member of the tribe, The Techno's, a figure with a silver mask covering his face. "Over here!" Mikey shouted.  
Zeph looked round, confused as to wear the voice was coming from. Noticing Mikey he knocked the Techno to the floor and held him there. Mikey, realizing his leader was in no position to move, marched over to him.  
"I don't like what you're doing," Mikey announced.  
"Oh!" Zeph replied strongly. "And what exactly do you think I'm going to do about it?"  
"I'm hoping you'll see sense."  
"Mikey, do you know what it's like to be a leader?"  
"Erm… well, no."  
"I have to decide what is best for the tribe. If we let these people wander the streets then non of us will be safe."  
"But fighting isn't the way," Mikey said.  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Zeph lifted his foot from the dazed Techno lying on the floor, and he stumbled to his feet and limped away. "Hold a meeting? Do you think that would make any difference?"  
"Well no but –" Mikey started before being interrupted.  
"Then what do you suggest? Go on; enlighten me."  
"Well… erm… well…"   
"Exactly. So what will it be? Are you going to be a coward, or join in the fight and protect the tribe?"   
Mikey hesitated for a moment before replying. "I'm no wimp, I'll join in." 

"Mikey," a voice shouted. It was Jake, one of the tribe members and a great warrior. Mikey walked up to him.  
"This way," Jake continued. "They have a base set up in an abandoned warehouse a couple of blocks away. There's only about four of them left."  
"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked nervously.  
"Get them on the run. Zeph and a few others are waiting in front of the Phoenix Mall."  
Mikey nodded, still nervous. It sounded easy, however he wasn't convinced it was going to be as simple in practice. Jake wandered into an alleyway across the road and Mikey followed, carrying the iron bar he had found close to his chest. He was sweating, he wasn't cut out for fighting, but he knew he had to do it, for the tribes' sake. 

Zeph was waiting for attack. His eyes showed a glimmer of excitement. He was looking forward to this, more than he had looked forward to anything. He could see their faces as they came round the corner and approached his team.   
"You all ready?" he looked round at his group, consisting of Seb and Alexia, two members from his own tribe, three members of the Demon Dogz, a ruthless tribe who patrolled the city, and a kid he had found spying on them, small with green tipped spiked hair and brightly coloured clothes. He looked petrified.  
"Yeah!" they all shouted enthusiastically as Zeph smiled with satisfaction. 

"Nearly there," Jake shouted to Mikey who was lagging behind. "Keep up!"  
"Sorry," Mikey muttered. He was beginning to wish he'd never gotten himself into this.  
"It's just round this corner," Jake whispered as Mikey approached him. "Get ready."  
Mikey's hands were shaking like jelly and he was having trouble keeping a grip on his weapon. He gasped as it slipped from his hand and landed on the floor with a thunderous crash.  
"Shhhhh!!!" Jake whispered, a panicked expression forming on his face. But it was too late, the noise had roused the Technos from the base. And there were more than 10 of them, certainly more than Jake had predicted.   
"Run!" Jake shouted as he turned to face the empty alley way before him. Then he ran. He didn't wait to see if Mikey was following, he was scared for his life and no one else seemed to matter.   
Mikey was exhausted, he had used up most of his energy getting to the base in the first place and he was now an easy target for the people chasing him. As he ran, getting slower and slower by the second, he could hear them getting closer, and before he had time to protest, something solid made contact with the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

When Mikey awoke, the back of his head searing with pain, there was silence, the Technos had gone; he was alone. He managed to sit up and leaned against the wall for support. The first question with came to his mind was, where am I? Then he realized there was a far more important question he had to ask himself. Who was he?


	7. Chapter Six: Capture

**Chapter 6**-_Capture_

  
Mikey stirred. Having his eyes closed for so long caused him to blink and cower away from the strong light bearing down on him from the ceiling. The first realization that came to him once he had come to his senses was that his head ached badly, as if something solid had struck him. He then realized, that this was exactly what had happened, and for the past hour… day… week… he had been unconscious. Then he remembered. He had woken up in an alleyway, with no idea how he had gotten there, and no idea of his identity, and then for the second time in the space of an hour something had struck the side of his head. After that, he couldn't remember anything. He glanced around the confined space he was in, his eyes still struggling to cope with the light bearing down on him. He was in a room, no more than three metres square. The walls and floor were painted silver, and as he looked to the ceiling he spotted a security camera in the corner. He was tied to a pipe running up one wall. The ropes were tight and uncomfortable round his wrists and as he tried to free himself he felt them cut into his hands. As he cursed in pain, the sound of the door unlocking was heard and as it opened, a figure appeared.   
"Ah, I see you're awake," the figure said, stepping into the room. As he stepped under the light Mikey was able to see his face. He was tall, over six feet, and towered above Mikey, and had blonde hair that sparkled under the light. He was wearing entirely black, with bits of silver here and there, and had a radio mike protruding from behind his ear.   
"Who are you?" Mikey asked.   
"I'm Jay, one of the Technos'" he replied, smiling.   
"Technos'?"   
"The tribe you and your 'tribe' decided to wage war with."   
"War?" Mikey was embarrassed at asking all these questions, he had to however, as he didn't know what had happened himself.   
"One of your tribe jumped a group of us and attempted to chase us through the city, presumably to where the rest of you were waiting. The tables were turned, however, and you were the ones getting chased."   
"And where am I now?"   
"The stadium at the edge of the city… Our 'base' you could call it. We would have sent you to the offices like all the others but you were slightly… let's say sleepy at that stage."   
"Who are the others?" Mikey asked, sitting himself up and leaning against the walls.   
"Enough questions," Jay interrupted. "Lord RAM has informed me he wants you taken to the offices immediately. There will be time for questions later." Without giving Mikey a chance to reply, his wrists were untied, revealing rope burns underneath, and he was pulled to his feet, struggling to remain standing as the room was spinning around him. As Jay began to lead him out of the room Mikey noticed how much strength he was putting into it, he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. As he left the room he took one last glance at the room he had been held captive in only a moment ago, and once again noticed the security camera in the corner. It appeared to be staring straight at him. He shuddered to think who was watching it at the other end. 

  
"I recognise him," RAM commented, sitting in front of his computer and rewinding the clip of Mikey leaving the room time and time again. "Like the way you handled him though, just like you always do… cool, calm and collected." RAM smiled, rewinding the clip once again.   
"I thought I recognised him as well… but then I realised I must be mistaken. He's just like all the others."  
"You mean the 'verts'?" RAM asked. "Then I guess you're right. It isn't as if we mix with them all the time." RAM paused. "Where is he now?"  
"I took him to the offices and put him with all the others."  
"Good!" RAM announced rather too enthusiastically. "Keep him there for now… But I would like to meet him… He seems… different to the usual verts."


	8. Chapter Seven: Mistaken Identity

**Chapter 7** - _Mistaken Identity_

  
Since being taken from the room in which he had been held prisoner, Mikey had been taken on quite a journey. He had been handed to another Techno upon leaving the room – Jay had been summoned elsewhere – and had been taken once more down rows of metallic painted corridors. Finally, he was back in fresh air, glad to be away from the stuffy interior of the Technos' base. However, no sooner was he outside, he was pushed into the back of a truck, sheltered by a huge sheet of tarpaulin and the back was closed, leaving him on complete darkness. Accustoming his eyes to the dimness, he noticed he was not alone, on either side of him and all around him were more kids, probably from the city. It was dark and he could only just see them, but he noticed that some of them had tears rolling down their cheeks and all with terrified looks on their faces. He realised he was the oldest among them.  
"Are you lot from the city?" he asked gently, turning to a young girl sitting on his right. She nodded timidly, not even attempting to meet his eyes.  
"Where are they taking us?" he asked another question, looking around the truck hopefully.  
"No one knows," someone spoke. He was seated opposite Mikey. Because of the dimness of the truck he couldn't see the boys face, but the sparkle coming from his top area showed his jacket was metallic. "The only people who know are the Technos' and…" he paused.  
"And?" Mikey prompted.  
"Those who've already disappeared," he finished. Mikey realised that this 'war' had been going on for a while, and he had just walked right into the middle of it.  
"What's your name?"  
"Jack," the boy replied. "What about yours?"  
Mikey was just about to speak when he realised he didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember.  
"Erm…" he spoke, embarrassed about revealing the truth. "I don't know…" he trailed off.  
"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "They sure hit you hard."  
"Yeah," Mikey muttered. "They did… Can I ask you something?"  
"Go on."  
"Do you know me?" He knew it was a long shot but if there was any chance that this Jack person knew who he was he had to know.  
"You seem familiar," he replied. "But I haven't a clue where from. I'm a scientist, I forget things."  
"Sounds like you use that phrase a lot," Mikey laughed.  
"Only once… But that was a long time ago, things were different," he said sadly.  
"Erm… Can I ask how?" he said, immediately regretting it.  
"I was part of something, now there's no one left."  
Mikey didn't feel it appropriate to speak again, and the rest of the journey was in silence, everyone too upset or afraid to make conversation. Finally the truck halted so suddenly the people in the back flew forwards and landed in a heap on the other side.  
"Why didn't they install seat-belts in here?!" Jack exclaimed, laughing but still annoyed. Voices were heard outside but they were so muffled Mikey couldn't make out what was being said. Then the engine started again and they were on the move for the second time. The journey only lasted a few minutes when the truck stopped again, this time more gently, and the sound of slamming doors was heard. A few moments later the tarpaulin was pulled aside at the back and the people in the truck were filed out one by one. Mikey saw Jack go in front of him, a disgusted look on his face, and Mikey, being the last to be taken out, hoped that inside, someone who could tell him his identity would be waiting.  
The building they were approaching had obviously contained some kind of offices before the virus had hit, and whoever had taken it over had kept it well, there was hardly any disrepair. It was tall, over 30 stories high, the bottom windows were boarded up but higher up, lights were shining out, showing that they were occupied.  
"Where are you taking us?" Mikey asked a Techno guard who was walking along side the group of prisoners.  
"No questions," the guard said, glaring at Mikey to silence him.  
As they approached the entrance to the offices the captives were handed over to more guards, and the ones who had brought them from the truck headed off, presumably to fetch more people. They were led inside. The interior of the building was extremely similar to the one they had been taken from, metallic painted walls and security cameras in the corners of the rooms. As they got closer to their destination Mikey was surprised to hear the sound of fingers pressing keys on a keyboard, a sound he hadn't heard since the virus had hit, removing all technology from the world. However, in the Technos' world, anything was possible. He couldn't help but gasp as the room was finally revealed. It was full of computers, over 200 of them, Mikey estimated. And sitting in front of them were people, not Technos, but people like himself who had been brought here against their will. Person after person, the captives were seated at computers, and when it was Mikeys turn he was lead to a seat next to someone who hadn't been in the truck with him. He was tall, at least taller than Mikey, and had dark hair almost reaching his shoulders. He was wearing a brown leather jacket. He was busy typing away at the computer and didn't notice that someone had sat next to him until Mikey spoke.  
"Hi," Mikey said to the boy. The guy looked over at him, and a look of shock immediately appeared on his face.  
"Martin?!" he said, looking closely at the boys face with a mixture of shock, confusion and pleasure on his face. Martin. That was his name, and he had finally found someone who could tell him.


	9. Chapter Eight: Family Matters

**Chapter 8** - _Family Matters_

  
"You know me?" Mikey asked, unable to hide his pleasure.  
"It can't be you," Bray murmured, his face pale. "You're dead!" Bray put his head down, trying to work out in his mind what was going on. As he sat there, one of the Technos walked past and stopped behind them.  
"Back to work guys," he said with authority.  
"Could we possibly have a break?" Bray asked, trying his hardest to remain calm. "I've been working all morning and I need to talk to Martin." The Techno nodded his head reluctantly, and Bray stood up swiftly and practically dragged Mikey from the room by his arm. Once they were outside and out of earshot of the Technos he began to speak.  
"You're not supposed to be here," he said simply. Mikey was confused. He obviously meant a lot to this person; he had figured that out by the look of pleasure on his face when he had first seen him, and yet somehow, he didn't think it was that simple. Bray noticed the confused look on his face.  
"I saw you die," he continued. "You fell from the balcony in the mall and I was at your funeral!" Mikey looked at Bray in shock. He was dead? He didn't feel like a ghost, but then again what did a ghost look like?  
"So what?" Mikey asked. "You think I'm a ghost?"  
"Ghosts don't exist!" Bray exclaimed. "I told the kids that enough times to make myself believe it. No, there is a reasonable explanation for this. All this time I've thought that my brother was dead; meanwhile you're walking around without a scratch on you. Don't you remember? That time so long ago when you came to the mall and fell from the balcony?"  
"I don't remember anything," Mikey admitted. "I've been trying to find someone who knew me."  
"And now you have!" Bray smiled happily. "We have so much to catch up on." Bray pulled Mikey into a hug, and Mikey, overcome with emotion, couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"Get back to work!" a Techno guard spoke as he walked past the pair.  
"We'll catch up later," Bray said as they reluctantly wandered back to their computers.  
"So what are we doing here anyway?" Mikey asked as they sat back in front of the screens.  
"They're testing us, checking our programming skills," Bray said.  
"Why?"  
"I have no idea, they haven't let on to us yet. Just complete the tests that come up on your screen, they get harder each time."  
"OK," Mikey said, although he was dreading the prospect of having to take a test in his current state. He had set out to find someone who knew him, and had found a brother, a brother who thought he was dead. He turned to the computer, sighed and set off on his task. 

Mikey's head was spinning as he stood up after the announcement that they had finished for the day. When he closed his eyes he could see rows upon rows of green lettering. The tasks they had been assigned had been tough and Mikey had only gotten through two of them before the day was up, according to Bray, it would get easier.  
"Martin," Bray whispered as he left the room. "This way."  
"Where are we going?" Mikey asked.  
"My room, you're sharing with me." Bray unlocked the door to a room on the right hand side of the corridor and walked in. Mikey followed. The room was scarcely furnished; there was a bed in one corner, a shelf from floor to ceiling and a desk with a computer on.  
"They give you your own computer?!" Mikey exclaimed. "I thought this was a rough tribe."  
"They can be when they want to be," Bray explained. "But if we can learn how to create computer programmes we can be useful to them, so they keep us well fed."  
"Why do they want to make computer programs?"  
" I don't know for sure but I heard from one of the others here that they wanted to create a virtual world."  
"Wow!" Mikey said. "Do you think they'll succeed?"  
"Well I'm not a computer expert or anything but the people here are very intelligent."  
"What would it mean for us if they did?"  
"I don't know." Bray shook his head. "Anyway, no more talk of the Technos, lets talk about you!"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you much, like I said I can't remember anything."  
"OK then I'll start. You have a daughter called Brady who's two years old, and hopefully you also have a new niece or nephew as well." Mikey gasped. He had a daughter? He racked his brain to try and remember but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember anything. As he thought harder and harder tears began to roll down his cheeks. There was nothing there.


	10. Chapter Nine: Deleted - Part One

**Chapter 9** – _Deleted_

  
Mikey didn't expect to sleep that night, and he was right, he didn't. Each time he closed his eyes images flashed in front of him, images of people and places he didn't recognise, and would probably never recognise again. From what he could tell, Bray hadn't slept either; the sounds of him tossing and turning, or the occasional sigh or murmur penetrated Mikey's ears as he lay there, and although he couldn't hear what Bray was saying, he could see plainly that he was deeply troubled, and why shouldn't he be? he asked himself. After all, yesterday he hadn't had a brother and today the one he thought was dead had reappeared without a scratch on him.  
By the time one of the Techno Guards came to fetch the pair of them, Mikey had been awake for over twelve hours, and he was dreading the prospect of having to spend the day sitting in front of a computer taking complicated tests. However, he didn't appear to have much choice. 

Two hours later. Mikey was already feeling the strain of staring at the computer. He had been concentrating on the screen the whole time, afraid of what the consequences of failing would be; he could imagine it and the image he had in his head wasn't pretty. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, stifling a heavy yawn, he let his eyes wander the room. Bray was gone. Mikey had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed and now he found himself wondering where his brother had gone, and why. He glanced at the computer in front of the now empty seat, and noticed something flashing on the screen. Moving closer, he realised someone on one of the other computers was sending him a message, the words revealing themselves one by one.  
"B R A Y…" Mikey was confused. Who was talking to his brother?  
"W H E R E A R E Y O U?" As the words finally finished flowing he realised the conversation had been going on for a while before he had interrupted. Not being able to resist the temptation he scrolled to where it had started and began to read. 

=====Techno Chat Network. VERSION 2.0===== 

-Computer I.D. #1069-  
-Message received from #2006- 

#2006: Bray? Is that you?  
#1069: Yes, this is Bray… Who are you?  
#2006: It's me… Amber.  
#1069: Amber?! Oh my God where are you?  
#2006: In my room. The Technos… They got me too.  
#1069: But… our baby?!  
#2006: Alive and well. She's here with me now.  
#1069: That's great! I can't believe it, I thought you were dead…  
#2006: But I'm not. I'm fine… a little weak still but I'm definitely not dead!  
#1069: Feel up to some shocking news?  
#2006: Shocking news? Sounds serious, what is it?  
#1069: Martin's not dead.  
#2006: Tell me you're joking!  
#1069: No, I'm serious. One of the Technos' brought him in. He's sitting at the computer next to me.  
#2006: You're not joking are you? But… how?!  
#1069: That's what I've been asking myself since I can't find out. All I can think is that he wasn't dead and somehow managed to slip off that boat into the water…  
#2006: It sounds a little farfetched but I guess there's no other explanation… He hasn't got a twin has he?  
#1069: No of course not! I'd know if he did.  
#2006: Then I guess it must be him. Is he still the Zoot we all knew and loved?   
#1069: No. He's the Martin I knew and loved. He's changed a lot.  
#2006: Shame. We could do with someone like that at the moment. I don't see any way of us beating the Technos.  
#1069: Don't worry Amber, we'll find a way, we always do don't we? But we'll be better on the outside. I'm coming to fetch you, we're getting out of here.  
#2006: NO! BRAY! DON'T! It's too dangerous. They used one of their lasers on Tai-San and I haven't seen her since.  
#1069: Tai-San? She's with you?  
#2006: Yeah, and so is May.  
#1069: OK that's settled. I'm getting you all out. I'll see you all in a minute.  
#2006: BRAY! Don't do anything of the sort! You'll get yourself killed!  
#1069: I've got no choice…  
#2006: BRAY!  
#2006: BRAY?  
#2006: BRAY! WHERE ARE YOU? 

===========Conversation ended =========== 

Mikey turned back to his own computer. Bray had gone to rescue Amber? The first thing that crossed Mikey's mind was anger, that he hadn't even bothered to take his own brother with him. Then he realised that the most important thing on Bray's mind at the time would be Amber and the baby, and so his anger subsided. Then fear raced through him. He knew the Technos had enough power to get rid of someone in one go if they wanted. Bray could already be dead. As he sat there not being able to concentrate on the tests he was supposed to be doing, one of the Technos sat beside him on Bray's chair and began to type into the computer. As Mikey watched in horror, one word flashed on the screen in front of the tribe member.  
"D E L E T E D"


	11. Chapter Ten: Deleted - Part Two

**Chapter 10: Deleted, Part Two.**

As expected, Mikey was the only person in his room that night. Since that message had appeared on screen, not a word had been said about Bray, and Mikey was worried. He didn't know why he was still worrying. That message he had seen indicated that Bray was already dead. A tear dripped down his cheek, floating to the floor as if in slow motion. As it hit the floor it evaporated into nothingness, just like Bray had. As he sat there, a name revolved around his head. Amber. The last time Bray had been seen he had been planning to meet the girl he loved. He had to get in touch with her. Swinging his chair round to the desk where a lap top computer sat, he turned it on and stared intensively at the screen, impatiently waiting for it to load. As soon as it had finished buzzing he opened the chat room. 

Enter I.D…  
1657  
Connect To…  
2006  
Message…  
'Amber… Are you there?' 

Mikey waited patiently for a reply. It took over five minutes before finally the computer beeped and a message came through. He replied immediately. 

  
#2006: This is Amber. Who am I speaking to?  
#1657: Amber, it's Martin.  
#2006: Martin?! Oh my God where's Bray?!  
#1657: I… don't know. He was coming to see you. I guess he didn't get there.  
#2006: Don't you know ANYTHING?  
#1657: One of the Techno Guards typed something into the computer and the word 'deleted' came up. That's all I know.  
#2006: Deleted? That's the Technos' word for killing…  
#1657: I was afraid of that. Amber… I'm sorry.  
#2006: Why didn't you stop him?!  
#1657: I would if I had known. He'd already gone when I realised he was coming to see you.  
#2006: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I know it isn't your fault.  
#1657: There's nothing we can do about it now… Bray's dead.  
#2006: There is something we can do. We can get as many people out of here as possible, before the same happens to someone else.  
#1657: It's impossible. We can't do it.  
#2006: Nothing's impossible. If we want to build a new world we have to work for it.   
#1657: That's a good attitude. I can see why Bray is in love with you. 

Mikey stopped typing. He realised he shouldn't have said that. It wasn't appropriate. 

#1657: Sorry… I shouldn't have said that.  
#2006: Don't worry. It's OK. It made me smile.  
#1657: Oh… That's all right then. So… what's the plan?  
#2006: We can't keep talking on here. It isn't safe. There's no telling who might be watching.  
#1657: But the whole place is filled with security cameras. There's no way we can talk without someone watching.  
#2006: I know a place. Meet me tomorrow at 9 outside your room.  
#1657: But… we have to work.  
#2006: Hasn't anyone told you? We have the day off tomorrow. RAM's birthday. He's making a big deal of it apparently.  
#1657: Then tomorrows a perfect time to strike.  
#2006: Exactly. Look, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. One more thing though. Thank you for coming back. He may not have been with you for long but I know it meant the world to him.  
#1657: *Smile*  
#2006: You're getting used to the lingo then?  
#1657: Guess so. Bye Amber.   
#2006: Bye Martin 

==========Conversation Ended========== 

Mikey sat back in his chair, wishing he was still talking to Amber. It was stupid, he knew, he had been talking to her for ten minutes, and yet she inspired him. All the stuff she had said about 'creating a new world' made sense, and felt honoured that he was going to help make it happen. He still didn't know what they were going to do, he could see no way in which they could defeat this tribe. However, they had to try. If they didn't then more people could lose their lives. Suddenly, drowsiness came upon him and he made his way to bed, looking forward to meeting the mysterious Amber the next day…


End file.
